Mischief's Never Managed
by RainbowJH
Summary: What do ribbons and dungeons have to do with James Potter? What are Lily and Severus doing, sneaking off in the middle of the night deep in the dungeons? Read on to find out. A series of fifteen one-shots featuring the Marauders. Set in their sixth year. Rated for language.
1. Multicolored Ribbons and Dungeons

**Written for the September event at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Also written for the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition; vague prompt: ribbons.**

 **Words: 766**

 **A shoutout to Blackwing13 for looking this over for me! Thanks a lot!**

* * *

 **Multicolored Ribbons and Dungeons**

 _Lily POV_

I smiled happily as I looked at the ribbons of white fumes coming out of my potion.

I was in the dungeons, modifying a potion along with Sev. We were already done with Draught of Living Death, now we were working on the Sleeping Potion. Currently its effect was such that as soon as a person took it, he/she will be asleep then and there. While this was helpful in some cases, it was also somewhat unhealthy as it shut down the body functions completely without any prior warning.

My endless research on muggle medicine confirmed this. Thus, we were working on a cure where the body's function would stop as it does normally by introducing a time-delay and making it such that the body would consume the draught in small amounts. By the time it's completely consumed, the person will be asleep.

Of course this was easier said than done. We had had to get permission from Professor Slughorn for use of the private labs and from our respective head of houses to be allowed out after-hours.

The private labs were situated in lower levels of the dungeons, beneath the Slytherin common room. I had of course grumbled about it, "Why do Potions have to be done in the dungeons only? There were many empty classrooms in the upper levels where we could set up our cauldrons."

Severus had explained to me, "The Potions need to be prepared in cold conditions, and where there is not too much temperature variation. While this can be easily done by upholding a Stasis bubble, it is much easier for we, as students, to practice here in the dungeons. Also the Stasis bubble is somewhat hindering when we want to add something in or stir the potion. It could get tedious to remove and add a Stasis bubble for each step."

"That's easy for you to say. You are not the one who has to get up at ungodly hours and come down more than 10 flights!" I said jokingly.

"That's for your own good. You Gryffindors could do with some exercise," sneered Sev, though I could see be was amused by the warmth shining in his eyes.

I played along. Putting my hands on my hips and trying to be as intimidating as possible, I mock whispered, "Severus Tobias Snape! Are you saying the Gryffindors are fat? That I am fat?"

"No, no, Lily-flower, of course not." He was trying to hold in his snickers.

"Ugh! Stop right there mister! I am not Lily-flower, just Lily." I stomped my foot, giving in to the childish urge.

Ever since James bloody Potter had asked me out in the Great Hall in front of the students and the faculty, it had become somewhat of a replacement of my name. The reason I had rejected him so harshly had been partly that. He had spelled multicolored ribbons to form the words 'My dear Lily-flower, will you do me the honor of accompanying me on the next Hogsmeade weekend? - The one and only James Potter at your service.'

I was infuriated that he called me Lily-flower and was so arrogant, so egoistic to think he could propose in the Great Hall, obviously expecting me to fall at his feet like other girls.

I had called him a toerag and then stormed off to the dungeons, confident in the knowledge no one would be able to find me there. But the dark walls had made me further upset and then I was too embarrassed to face the teachers and the students. What would they be thinking? I would be known as a frigid bitch for turning down their adorable Jamie.

I thought of the next few days, where the Slytherins would no doubt love to rub their noses in, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors banded together in their mutual love for James Potter. This had made me burst into a fresh wave of tears, knowing I would be hated by more than half of the school. All just, because James Potter couldn't leave me alone.

And then, Slughorn had found me. Knowing that Sev and I were friends, he had led me to his office, where he and Severus had been discussing potions over tea. Pretty soon, I had forgotten my worries, immersed in the plethora of knowledge and the endless possibilities; the hot cup of tea a balm for me. Never had I been more grateful of the Slytherin house. This was how our idea for research came up.

* * *

 **Review guys! Also, this is a series of 15 one-shots revolving around the Marauders! So wait for more:-) Let me know what you think...**

 **Love, Rainbow**


	2. Deceptive Quills and Giant Squids

**Written for the September Event at Hogwarts. Prompt used is _object - Quill._**

 **Also for the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition, using vague prompt The Black Lake.**

 _Words - 809_

* * *

 **Deceptive Quills and Giant Squids**

 _Moony PoV_

"Come on, guys! Whoever reaches that tree last has a swim with the squid!" Sirius shouted. I was reading under the oak tree near the edge of the Black Lake, as the guys goofed around. I was trying to make a sketch of the mountains which loomed behind the Forbidden forest which started at the other edge of the lake. It was truly a visage. I knew the sketch wouldn't do justice to this beautiful scenery in front of me.

I frowned as I leaned down over my parchment squinting at the line I'd just made. I took my wand and whispered the cutting charm, so that my quill sharpened. It was a special Sketch-it-up quill so I didn't have to carry the inkpot with me everywhere but it was still hard to draw with it.

 _Splash!_ James had just jumped in the lake. Laughing, he pulled Sirius along with him. I wish I had a recorder then. I would have thought it was a girl screaming if I didn't know it was Sirius. He screeched, "My hair! My poor hair!"

I chuckled, the poor guy and his vanity.

"Oh, shut it Padfoot! Nothing's happened to it!" James shoved Sirius. And then Peter came running from behind James, growling "Boo" just beside his ear.

I gave up drawing for now. The bloody quill was giving me trouble. I had heard many good recommendations about it. And then, after buying a dozen of them from Diagon Alley, I had left my pencils which Lily had gifted me for Christmas at home. I will ask mom to owl me those when I write to her next.

The guys were chasing each other, dunking each other in water. And then a tentacle came closer, rising up. Sirius froze on seeing that.

"Uhh, James" he whispered. "You may want to look behind you."

Peter was already backing away. And then the other two started scrambling towards the shore.

"What a bunch of sissies you are!" I snorted, joining in the fun.

"Oh but Moony, you know you are judged by the company you keep! Don't worry, we'll keep you. We love you oh so much." Too late, I realized James' intention. I just manahed to put down my sketch book and quill besides me, when he fell down on top of me, wet clothes and all. I looked at him in dismay, shoving him off my lap. And Sirius seeing that, shouted, "Dog pile!"

I immediately stood up, going behind the tree. James was still lying on the ground and had just managed to sit upright.

"Ufff! Padfoot! Get off you great mangy dog! Your elbow's digging into my stomach."

"Aww, but you ruin all my fun!" Sirius pouted. Just then, he caught sight of the quill I was using earlier.

"Oh, Remus! You are using this quill? I've heard my cousin Narcissa complaining about it all summer! It's a waste of money! Word has it, that this is the Carrows' latest strategy to earn more money, though there's no proof. These aren't for sketching, it's a sham. You'll be better off writing with this, rather than sketching."

"Well, if you know so much about it, you could have informed me earlier," I scowled.

"Come on Moony, look on the bright side. You can now use it up in classrooms, not having to carry the inkpot with you for the next few months. Though, I think you should try out those Muggle pens. They have a refill with a semi-solid ink and some are even waterproof. It's the best Muggle invention ever!"

"Hmm, maybe I will. I'll look out for those when I am in Hogsmeade, next time."

Looking off in the far distance, I narrowed my eyes. I whispered in a hurry, "Guys get up! Old Minnie is coming this way and from the looks of it, she's angry."

The guys didn't question me. They knew to trust my wolfish senses. They clambered to get up, then realizing Peter wasn't there, I wondered out loud, "Where's Peter?"

I looked around and there he was, in his animagus form sitting near the nape of Sirius' neck. I wondered how Sirius didn't recognize the added weight on his shoulder.

"Never mind, I heard him saying something about meeting a Hufflepuff named Amy." I smirked inwardly. Sirius' reaction is going to be horrible when he realizes he has had a rat near his hair, sitting on his shoulder the whole time, who might have nipped off a few locks already. And then thinking Professor McGonagall was coming for them, they ran off in opposite direction of the castle. Laughing, I followed them, though there was no Minnie behind us.

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? Thanks to all those who followed/favorited my story! I would love to hear what you think. Drop a review...**


	3. A Comedy of Errors

**Written for the September Event at Hogwarts. Prompt used: (plot) Getting in trouble at Hogwarts.**

 **Also written for DADA assignment 6 at Hogwarts.**

 **Words - 713**

* * *

 **A Comedy of Errors**

 _James_ _PoV_

I smirked as I looked around the corner.

Lily and Severus were going to turn around the corner just any minute now. Everyday they went to dinner after completing their homework for the day, after the classes, in the library. I heard footsteps approaching my hiding place. I stood as still as possible readying my wand. I kept my ears open to catch Sirius' signal.

The footsteps just kept on coming towards me. Taking a deep breath, I raised my wand, the Melofors Jinx just on the tip of my tongue. And just as they turned around the corner, I cast the Jinx. At the very end of the incantation, I looked up to jab my wand in the Severus' direction, and my eyes widened in horror. I looked at my wand, as the golden light left it, willing it to come back, pleading it to come back.

And then I ran, cursing Padfoot all the way. Panting, I reached the Great Hall, and opening the door, went straight towards the Gryffindor table, sliding in my seat next to Remus and started piling my plate half, such that it looked like I had been eating here this entire time.

Bringing my fork to my mouth, I started telling Remus in short whispers what happened right now.

He looked at me wide-eyed, "Shit! McGonagall is going to kill you when she finds out!"

I kept my eyes in the door, keeping a lookout for Peter and Sirius. "Where the hell are they?" The surveyed the Gryffindor table. Peter was supposed to be here before me. He only had one thing to do. Confirm that Lily and Severus were indeed present in the library and inform Sirius. Then he had to take the long way back here, such that no one noticed him coming from that direction.

"MR. POTTER!"

And the door to the Great Hall fell open with a bam!

I looked towards Remus. "How did she find out?"

And there she was, marching towards me with as much dignity as possible for a person with a pumpkin as a head. And just behind her was Sirius, looking down.

Trying to act arrogant, I stood up and walked up towards her. "No need to shout, Minnie. I'm right here." I said with a smile on my face. Inside, I was, well, frightened. We never directly cursed teacher. We added Potions to their foods bit that was it.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. For three months, with Mr. Filch, for cursing a teacher. "

"But, Minnie.." I tried to argue, thinking she didn't have sufficient proof.

"Oh, yes Mr. Potter. I have proof enough. This one here," gesturing towards Sirius, "had just run in the corridor after you ran off, yelling your name. How would he know where you must be? That too in that particular corner? Mr. Black hadn't noticed me at first, of course. And, 30 points from Gryffindor, each." She looked pointedly at both of us.

And with that she went towards the Headmaster's table, tapping her wand to her head and the pumpkin melted away.

I started towards the door, Sirius already out. We met just outside the corridor and then, "We are going to be legends in the Hogwarts' pranking history!" Sirius said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"That we are. Who could say they cursed a teacher to the face and got away with it?" I smiled proudly.

But then I remembered what caused this whole fiasco and I glared at Sirius, "Where were you? You were all in positions, you said."

"Yes but after that Peter hadn't reached me. So I went looking for him. That idiot had fallen asleep waiting and hadn't even gone to the library. So I myself went there and found the library was closed. Seeing that I immediately started running towards you. I didn't know you had already hexed old McGonagall."

Just then, Remus came over and we recounted what happened. The series of events or rather the comedy of errors. I'd only I or Sirius had mirrored each other this could have been prevented.

"You two! Serves you right!" Saying that, Remus burst out laughing.

Soon Siri and I joining in.

* * *

 **I couldn't fit in any prompt from Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition, so this is an exception from others in this series.**

 **But otherwise, how did you like the chapter?**

UPDATE: I got 20/20 for this assignment.


	4. Attempted Murder and Strong Opinions

**Written for September event. Prompt used: (plot) Making an enemy.**

 **Also, written as Astronomy assignment 6 as well as the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition.**

 **Words:774**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Attempted Murder and Strong Opinions**

 _Lily PoV_

"I hate you, Sirius Black! You are sick! Just because you strut around with your friends, messing your hair all the time, doesn't give you the right to intentionally put a fellow student in danger!"

My chest heaved heavily as I shouted at Sirius in the empty corridor.

I had figured out Remus was a werewolf in my second year, way before the Marauders. Of course, I didn't tell anyone. It wasn't my secret to tell, after all.

Severus had told me hypothetically about a situation where a student was intentionally endangered by a fellow classmate on a full moon and asked me my opinion on how the headmaster of a school is supposed to take action. I had caught the gist and figured out the rest.

Unfortunately it had taken me a while to comprehend that Severus had been speaking about himself and was bound by a vow. I had just been going down to meet Sev in a hurry to let him know that I had figured it out. But I had come across Sirius on the fourth floor and couldn't stop myself from giving him a piece of my mind.

"Do you want to tell the whole school of your friend's little secret? If you are so eager to share, I will help you then." At his look of surprise, I continued, "Oh, yes, I knew about it from second year. All I had to do was check some books on symptoms and study the Astronomy chart. It all fit in then." The air was heavy with tension, I felt one of us might loose control.

He tried to speak but I continued, giving him no heed, and let him know how I knew that the other three of their little group had been sneaking out on full moons. I felt vindictive at the moment.

"WOULD YOU STOP FOR ONE BLOODY SECOND?" he shouted.

"What? You wanted to say sorry? Go and lick Sev's boots, maybe he'll forgive you but I won't. You are no better than the Slytherins you hate so much. I am disappointed to be counted in the same house as you."

"Look, yes I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. James and Remus are not speaking with me at the moment. This time I took a joke too far, I admit. I already apologized, and no, I won't grovel. I am a Black." He finished that haughtily.

I laughed sardonically. "Of course you are. You may be a Gryffindor, but you are and will always be a Black."

I could see the visible change in his body language. I took a step back, from the hostilty that emanated from him. I realized then I had gone too far but I wasn't about to apologize.

"There you are! I have been telling James since last year to give up on you and now you show your true colours. You are a frigid bitch! No wonder you and Snape are so chummy. You are made for each other."

"Frigid bitch! Ha! No one in their right mind would want to go out with your friend. You think you are so funny." I didn't want to continue this. I could feel my eyes welling up thinking of what would have happened if Sev had been bitten or killed.

"You better stay out of Sev's way if you want me to keep your friend's secret. You were so eager to share it with Severus. It would take only a few well placed hints and people would figure it out in their own."

And with those last words I left, my threat lingering in the air. Of course, I wouldn't act on it, Remus was sweet and good, just tangled up with the wrong people.

I made my way to the dungeons thinking of our esteemed Headmaster, for whom my respect had already come down a few notches. The culprits of attempted murder allowed to roam around a school full of children; well people always said he'd lost his mind. I will get the full story out of Severus. If my thinking is right, then, now that I know, he'll be able to tell me directly.

The Marauders had been a nuisance up until now. Now, I hated them with a passion. To play such a cruel joke! No wonder there was so much bad blood between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Both houses were equally prejudiced about the other. I'd have been better off being a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **As you will found out, there's a pattern. The stories are all interconnected.**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Love, Rainbow**

UPDATE: I got 17/20 for this.


	5. Goodbye

**Written for the September event: (location) Astronomy Tower**

 **Also, written for Transfiguration Assignment 7 at Hogwarts. Extra prompts used:** **(dialogue) "Goodbye",** **(word) free**

 **Words: 373**

* * *

 **Goodbye**

 _James PoV_

I looked out from the roof of the Astronomy Tower. The clouds were hiding the setting sun and the sky was painted with oranges, pinks and reds. I had the Marauder's Map with me so the others couldn't find me.

It was first here, that I realized I had fallen in love with Lily Evans. It had been fourth year and it was one of our late night classes. She'd been two telescopes away and then she'd laughed at something Marlene had said, a tinkling laugh carried over gently by the winds. And I had realized then, it was the sound I would like to hear for the rest of my life. And I would do anything to hear that sound everyday, to keep her happy.

I had been asking her out since third year, since our very first Hogsmeade weekend but it had all been in jest. It was now almost the end of fifth year, she'd turned me down each time.

The last two weeks had been horrible. She had heard or rather figured out what had almost happened at the Shrieking Shack. Since then, she had actually started to hate us. She'd yelled at me 'I hate you' many times in the corridors of Hogwarts but never with meaning. Now she didn't say anything but it was written all over her face.

Anytime Sirius, I or any of the others came near her, she'd flinch. Sirius had filled me in on what had happened with her on the fourth floor. She thought us as murderers.

It wasn't that I have stopped loving her but I now realized this was a lost cause. She'll never love me. Today, she'd actually asked the Professor to change seats when I had taken the last seat, which was next to her.

And it had hurt.

Maybe it was time I let her go, from my heart. Setting myself free in the process. I will find someone better, there were plenty of girls out there, not like I had looked at any of them, focusing rather to chase after Lily.

As I was about to leave, I whispered in the emptiness.

"Goodbye."

* * *

 **Expect updates today. I'll be done with this story in about five hours. Wish me luck!**


	6. First Meetings

**Written for the September event. Prompt used: (plot) Being on the Hogwarts Express.**

 **Also, written for: Gringotts Prompt Bank - (OC Name Prompts) Desmond Blankley**

 **Written for Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition: vague prompt travel.**

 **Words: 727**

* * *

 **First Meetings**

 _James PoV_

I heaved my trunk in through the passageway, looking for an empty compartment, the train jostling me this way and that. I closed the door to another full compartment. And I went on till the second last car. It was there I found a sandy haired guy sitting alone reading a book.

"Mind if I sit here?"

He just shook his head, gesturing towards the seat in front of him and going back to his book, which on closer look turned out to be Basics Of Transfiguration by Desmond Blankley. I hefted my trunk up and sat down on the seat next to the window.

"I'm James Potter. What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." He responded as he finally looked up to meet my eyes.

"That's not one of our textbooks, is it?" I asked, indicating his book as I stretched out my feet in towards the door, with my back to the window.

"No, it isn't but it is more easier and the spells are explained in a more friendly manner, especially for students."

"Hmm, maybe I will borrow it sometime." And just then there was a knock on the door, before it was pulled open from outside.

A boy with shoulder-length black hair with a slight curl to it, walked in. He didn't ask to see if the compartment was full. He too lifted his trunk, with the initials S.B. on them, to the luggage rack.

Still with a hunch to his shoulders and not meeting any of our eyes, he sat down on the seat next to Remus.

Mustering up courage, I introduced myself, "James. James Potter and this is Remus Lupin. And you are?"

To my surprise, he looked up and smiled, "Sirius Black."

Years later, when I'd asked him why he'd smiled like that on just hearing my name, he told me it was the way I said it. If I'd have said Potter and then my name, then he would have been even more dejected.

And then, we'd somehow started talking, to pass the time, to keep ourselves busy and to fill the silence. We started with our excitement for finally going to Hogwarts and then which houses we would like to get sorted into.

Remus had tried to read his book, but very soon he too had been pulled into the conversation and the game of Muggle cards because Exploding Snap would have been a lost cause while in the train. We had exhausted all games we knew by afternoon.

I had soon taken off my feet from the seat and was staring out the window, at the blurring greenery outside when there had been a lull in our conversation around lunchtime.

Just then, the trolley lady had come around. I had purchased two packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and some chocolate frogs. Remus had gotten up and was about to buy himself something when I had shooed him off asking him what he wanted. When he looked about to protest I held up my purchases and said, "Look, I am not eating all this by myself. I am already buying you guys this. You can pay on the way back."

He had blushed and said, "The Honeydukes chocolate bar, please." He'd said thank you and kept on insisting to pay me back.

It was, then, that we, Sirius and I, learnt about his love for chocolate, especially dark chocolate.

Soon, the train ride had passed in getting to know each other and joking and finally, it was time to get into our robes. Remus had been embarrassed and went off to the washroom to change.

By the time, we stepped down from the train it was like, the three of us had known each other all our lives. There we met a huge guy named Hagrid who was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and was to escort us to the Entrance Hall.

On the boat ride to the castle, we'd met a boy named Peter Pettigrew and before long, he too was in the fold though we didn't get the chance to know him, as much as we had each other, while traveling to Hogwarts.

Thus, began the next phase of our lives and the beginning of our friendship.

* * *

 **Whew! And off to the next!**


	7. Wizarding Duel

**Written for the September Event: (plot) Duelling with someone at Hogwarts and also for Muggle Studies assignment 7.**

 **Also, written for the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition: James and Severus hash it out over who Lily prefers. You can be the judge of who wins.**

 **Words: 753**

* * *

Wizarding Duel

 _Severus PoV_

"Snape!"

I halted and looked around to see from where the hated voice was coming from.

There he stood on my right, James Potter, as cocky as ever. I was about to go on towards the forest, ignoring him when he said something that stopped me again.

"Let's hash it out, shall we?"

"About what?"

"Lily, of course. If I win, you leave her alone and if you win, I will leave her alone."

"I set the rules. Wizarding duel. No fists. First one to lose the wand, loses."

"Done."

I was confident I would win. Potter was alone this time, and I could easily surpass him in a one-on-one duel. I had no chance when the Marauders ganged up on me, but here we'd be on even grounds.

And walking ahead, we shook hands. Without turning back, I went back three paces, like he did and immediately went on the offensive.

"Stupefy!"

He immediately countered it, producing a shield and I immediately fired off another, "Petrificus Totalus!"

This time he managed to sneak in an Expelliarmus. I put up a shield charm, just in the nick of time.

He followed by a stinging hex, which made contact with my nose.

Ignoring the sudden burn in my eyes, I shouted, "Densaugeo!"

I immediately continued with a tickling hex and the dancing feet spell.

He was forced on the defensive, blocking the first, avoiding the second by throwing his body outside and then taken by the third.

He cried the spell for the Bat-Bogey hex and went to put his dancing feet to rest.

His hex caught me by surprise as I thought he'd miss his aim.

And the duel went on like this for about an hour. In between, one or the other was caught, when spells were fired in quick succession. I relied on fast thinking whereas he did on his quick reflexes, more or less making us even, like I'd thought initially.

I sported a beard, and long toenails, my nose still stinging occasionally from the pain. I had given as good as I got. Potter was tied under langlock hex, forced to use non-verbal magic, which we had only just started learning, limiting his repertoire of spells. His hair was singed and he was dusty from ducking to ground and moving out of the way, which also contributed to his breathlessness.

I knew it was now time to end it.

I shouted, "Impedimenta" which he blocked successfully.

Just as I shouted an Expelliarmus, he fired off a back firing jinx,. We both had said the spells at the same time and I watched in disbelief, as slowly my wand rose out of my hand and flew into his outstretched left hand.

We came forward and he gave me my wand back, handle first, going with the standard duelling protocols and shaking hands with each other, and the hexes from the duel came undone, fixing us, except from those which had physically hurt like stinging hex and the fatigue which Potter was showing heavily now.

"You win, Potter," I said, meeting his eyes.

"You stay away from her." He nodded towards me.

With a stiff nod, I went off to what I was doing, without a second glance, going towards the edge of the forest for the potions ingredients Professor Slughorn wanted. I'll fix myself there, outside the scrutiny.

I was still surprised that he had won. I had thought I would win. Maybe it was time to take Malfoy up on his offer for teaching me new hexes.

I followed the old customs as all Slytherins did and knew I had to stay away from Lily now though it wouldn't be such a big problem now, I thought to myself bitterly.

Lily was still not speaking with me for calling her a Mudblood. It had slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself, too angry and humiliated after Potter's stupid prank and her coming to my help. Maybe it would be for the best. She wouldn't be in my company and the other Slytherins would stop picking on her for being friends with me.

I knew she'd be angry if she ever came to know about the duel Potter and I just had. I think it was a silent agreement between Potter and I, not to breath of this to anyone else, so unless someone saw us it wouldn't pose a problem.

* * *

 **Almost halfway done!**


	8. James Potter and the Spring Season

**Written for the September Event:** **(plot) Favourite class at Hogwarts** **and for the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition: spring.**

 **Also written for the Ancient Runes Assignment 7 at Hogwarts. Extra prompts used: c** **olour:** **dark-green** **, w** **ord: courage** **, p** **lant: Iceland moss**

 **Words: 851**

* * *

 **James Potter and The Spring Season**

 _Lily's PoV_

If someone was to ask me which was my favorite class at Hogwarts, I'd first ask about the seasons. With the change in seasons, my favourite classes shifted. Then again my favourite season is spring, so the class I associate with it is the one I love the most.

My favourite class then, would be Care of Magical Creatures. For one thing, Professor Merrythought always made sure the classes were as interesting as possible and another, that James Potter was not in that class.

In spring, the grounds around Hogwarts would be all lush green, a rich dark-green, giving the castle standing in the middle a particularly medieval look. There was Iceland moss growing from the corners of the castle and the sun would shine brightly, with a clear sky which lasted for a few precious months only in the Scottish Highlands here.

As Care of Magical Creatures was a particularly hands-on practical class, the students enjoyed the lessons very much. Just last year, we'd met some unicorns and kneazles and many more creatures.

I know James Potter not being in the class was not a particularly good reason to like the class. But ever since the end of last year, when he's defended me against Sev, he'd been clouding up my thoughts. Sev had tried to speak to me for some time but then he'd stopped abruptly.

Now on coming back to Hogwarts after Christmas this year, I had found that James Potter had stopped proposing to me too. Never had I been so friendless as I have been this year. I haven't talked with Severus since then but it seems he's already found a new group of friends.

It was hard for me to make a friend after five years at Hogwarts. By this time everyone's friends with each other, and I hadn't really made any friends because I had had Sev with me since before I entered Hogwarts.

This year, I had started talking with a quiet Hufflepuff girl named Alice. The other girls didn't like me. I had faced first hand how bitchy they were because they though I stole James attention all the time. But after the first time, they'd stopped when they'd been on the receiving end if the pranks by the Marauders.

It had been sweet, them defending me. Maybe I'd have become friends with them earlier if they hadn't picked on Sev.

Ever since James has stopped proposing me, it seems I've added into the background. In my first year, everyone had noticed me for befriending a Slytherin. After that, it had been normal and no one batted an eye. But soon the Marauders came out at the starting feast of our second year. And they started pranking the Slytherins, including Sev, which I defended vehemently.

Since third year James has been proposing to me to go to Hogsmeade and every time the entire school looked forward to how he'd convince me next.

At the start everyone had been whispering and all sort of rumors started going around when a Hogsmeade weekend came and went without James proposing. I, too, has been surprised.

Now, here it was March and I had to fight the urge to go home, back to my parents. There was Slug Clubs and Hogsmeade weekends but I had got to these alone. I knew if I didn't show, I'd appear weak. Instead I threw myself into school work.

But now, when spring was finally here, I've decided to take a break from all that studying. Today the Professor had promised to show us Curupiras. They are red-haired, forest-dwelling dwarves native only to Brazil so all students were excited to meet one.

We chattering of students whittled down as the Professor entered.

"I am sorry students, I am afraid the Curupira who was to meet you got delayed because of portkey malfunction. But it pleases me to say he'll be here by tomorrow so you may get to meet him in your next class."

The students immediately started whispering at this news. I stood quietly near the front.

And then, the Professor announced free lecture for us as the schedule for today was disrupted.

"Enjoy, class. But make sure to stay to the grounds. Classes are going on in the castle and it'll do you good to soak in the sun. Now, shoo."

I went by the lake, on the side of the forest, such that I was between the lake and the forest. Students usually preferred the opposite side so I enjoyed the peace around me.

The freshness around rejuvenated me. I knew I was in Gryffindor for a reason. I told myself I had the courage to go through the next year alone, even though it hurt knowing that. This year had been a total turnabout for my life. Petunia announced her engagement, Sev and I still weren't speaking and the Marauders, especially James, weren't noticing me anymore.

* * *

 **Can you suggest a better title? RnR...**

 **Love, Rainbow**


	9. Insanity and Vanity

**Written for the September Event:** **(colour) Canary Yellow** **and the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition - vague prompt insane**

 **Also for the** **Gringotts** **Prompt Bank: (Single Word Prompts: Descriptors) Remarked**.

 **Words: 787**

* * *

 **Insanity and Vanity**

 _James PoV_

"James Potter!"

I muffled my laughter as I heard Sirius shriek from the bathroom.

"My hair! My poor hair!"

"You are insane!" Remus hissed at me, looking wide-eyed, even though it looked like he was anticipating Sirius' new look.

And the door opened slowly, revealing Sirius, now, sporting canary yellow coloured hair.

I burst out laughing, not able to control my laughter anymore. Sirius glared at me, like I had killed his kitten. That boy and his vanity!

"My hair is off limits! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Oh, but Siri, I didn't do it. It must be someone else. I know how much you value your hair." I said as innocently as I could muster.

"It was you! Only you are insane enough to mess with me over my hair."

"But Siri, I swear, that colour looks good on you. It makes you look so beautiful."

And before I knew it, he had his wand in his hand. I was ready but I already knew it would be a lost battle.

Je fired off a jelly legs jinx and quickly following with body bind curse and then in quick succession, the tickling hex. The last one hit me and I started laughing immediately. I got one in between and had his hair all tangled up, though I don't think he realized that.

I wheezed out between laughs, "Not fair! You can't... take... revenge on my revenge! You messed with my broom, it is from the new international broom-making company, Nimbus. You made it such that anyone who rode it looked like a hag. Promise you'll change that and I'll change your hair back."

Sirius of course knew better than to try to reverse the spells on his own. More often than not, prank hexes were charmed so that by consuming the magic of the counter-spell, performed by anyone except the one who cast it, they would become stronger. The same thing in a battle won't work. It was as if the magic too wanted to play and it could differentiate between pranks and evil magic. As it is said, it all depends on intent.

I caught my breath as Sirius stopped the hex.

"Are you quite done?" Remus asked from where he was hiding, between the chair and the wall.

Just then, Peter entered the dorm.

Staring at us, Sirius in his yellow tangled up hair, me lying on the floor still wheezing and Remus hiding behind the chair by the desk, he remarked, "Do I even want to know?"

And he kicked off his shoes, flopping down on his bed.

"Thank god you're here, Peter. I feared for my sanity around these two idiots." Remus said as he got up.

I was about to comment when Sirius interrupted, saying sulkily, "Give me your broom."

I went to my trunk and found it lying at the bottom. I hadn't kept it in the broom cupboard with the others because it was still so new and also because I don't want somebody riding the jinxed broom.

He taped his wand over it and it was done.

I muttered the spell and his his hair became black again. I intentionally didn't untangle his hair, wanting to see how long it took for him to realize that.

Sirius then took off towards the common room, not speaking. Drama queen, I rolled my eyes.

Peter called out from the bed, "I say he'd be back in 10 minutes when someone asks him about his new hairstyle."

Remus said, "I don't think he'll know this till after dinner, when we come back. Nobody would dare point out anything about his hair. "

I grinned, "I say one hour. When he makes his way down to dinner, he will catch glimpses of his hair in the armors and will realize something's wrong with it."

Remus said, "You are on. A box of chocolate frogs."

I replied, as I finally got up from the floor, "Deal."

"You know, he's going to kill you when he realizes this, don't you?" Remus asked as he too got up.

"We'll see. That was for the ticking hex." I started pulling empty parchments out from my bag, to get done with today's charms assignment before going to dinner.

"He might just try to ruin your chances with Evans," Peter commented.

I looked up in horror, "He won't dare."

Worrying about it, I ran to the door and down to the common room before he found out on his own, spilling the blank parchments on the floor in the process.


	10. Losing on Mondays

**Writen for the September Event:** **(dialogue) "Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..."**

 **Also written for the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition: Write a diary entry (or two) of Severus'**

 **Words: 706**

* * *

 **Losing on Mondays**

 _Sev PoV_

Dear Diary,

Can't we just cancel Mondays? It's not like anyone cares...Mondays tend to bring bad luck as of late. This Monday went as wrong as it could go. James and I duelled, over Lily. I was so sure I would win. I am thoroughly caught off guard when he did.

I am thinking of taking Lucius up on his offer to learn more hexes.

On a good note, now the Marauders have stopped bullying me, now that Lily doesn't spend any time with me.

There's been whispers going around, of a Dark Lord, especially in the Slytherin house. Everyone's tense, waiting for news from home. I am sure their parents know Him.

I don't know where I am in this. There has been reports of Muggleborns disappearing. Some of the upper year students have taken to turning their noses up at the sight of me. I am not sure if they have come to know my heritage. Do they know I am a half-blood?

On other things, I got an O on the Transfiguration class-test which was on Thursday.

On Monday, I got a letter from mother. She informed me calmly that father was dead, from alcohol poisoning. She told me not to worry about her, she's cleaning the house, and making it brighter. She's finally dug out her wand from the kitchen garden.

I am glad she has. I can't imagine living without my wand for a single day of my life.

Rosier has been following me. I think he's looking to see if I'm still friends with Lily. I'll confront him when I feel strong enough to. After my duel with Potter, I've been picking up new spells and perfecting the basic ones over and over again. I am trying to develop a new spell, a simple spell which is a variation of the silencing charm but isn't quite as obvious. I have problem with the magic unwilling to cooperate with the wand movements. I have been reading up on magical theory, maybe I'll find the answer there.

I overheard two Ravenclaw whispering about Dumbledore using Leglimency on his students, that his eyes twinkled so when he was using it passively.

I read up on it. Mind is such a fascinating subject. The magic, though the heart of witch/wizard, without mind, without intent they'd be driven mad by the power. The power literally eating away at them. I have been practicing meditation, which is first step to learning Occlumency, the art which protects the mind against a Legilimens.

Also, on Monday I got into detention with Professor Sinistra, for not being careful and almost falling over a telescope but it had been someone who had pushed me from behind. I had brushed it off but next time, I'm hexing whoever annoys me. These day pretty much everyone ends up annoying me.

Old Slughorn had been a respite. He allows me to discuss various possible variations for the potions to reduce their side-effects. It's again a fascinating subject. I want to study the influence of potions on the mind, two equally unique subjects bought together. But to do that I need a deeper understanding of the potions and their ingredients.

Lily bumped into me the other day as she was about to exit the library and I was entering. Without looking at me, she's left. I had been about to apologize and she's ran off.

These days, most of the time, I am wandering alone. I hadn't realized how much I relied on Lily's company till now. I'll be independent once more. I will not be dependent on anyone.

It's 9:40PM now. It's time for the late night Astronomy class with the Puffs. I might not make an entry till a week now. There are individual projects and career consulting coming up. I need to think about what I want to do with my life. I am eligible for many of them as I'm already taking the important subjects which will be needed later for NEWTS.

Till then, au revoir.


	11. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Written for the September event: (location) Great Hall**

 **Words- 229**

* * *

 **Christmas at Hogwarts**

I looked around at the Great Hall, as I entered it for the Christmas Eve feast. There were only a handful of students staying back for the holidays.

The professors had decorated the Great Hall in full Christmas spirit. There were icicles here and there, and there were snowmans rocking on their places near the Walls. There stood twelve large Christmas trees at every possible places. There were fairies, tinselz, baubles and misteltoe

But there was a warmth to the room even though this time a white Christmas was expected due to the snow outside. It was as if there was a fire crackling right in front of us.

My muscles immediately relaxed, stiff from being held tight to protect against the cold. Up in the tower, even though the windows were closed, the drafty air still got in, making the rooms uncomfortably cold. Added to the, I was expecting the full moon on 28th and all my joints were already anticipating the moon, tensing up to prepare for the change they knew was coming.

I was the only one from Gryffindor, then there were three Slytherins, two Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws.

The feast was lavish, even though there were just a few of us present.

As we were leaving Headmaster Dumbledore wished each of us a Merry Christmas and that breakfast would be sent up to the common rooms.

* * *

 **I'll come back and expand on this and the chapter ahead for the Hard-core Marauder Fan Competition. For now, I'm publishing this:) Sorry for the short chapter**


	12. First Date

**Written for the September event at Hogwarts:** ( **plot) Finding love at Hogwarts**

 **Words: 232**

* * *

 **First Date**

 _Lily PoV_

I smiled as James pulled out my chair. We were on our first date, in one of the unused classrooms at Hogwarts.

I had finally went up and kissed him senseless, driven mad by my feelings for him. He had announced his feelings for the whole school to know since the start.

There was a desk in the middle, with two chairs facing each other. All other desks had been pushed to the walls and there were candles lighting up the room, casting a soft glow over us.

I was looking around curiously for food as I didn't know how we were having that.

"Umm, James," I started.

"Shh, Lily, just wait," he said as he looked anxiously at the door

And just then, Sirius entered, wearing a crisp white shirt, black pants and I stared - he had his hair in a ponytail. And even though I was on the date, I realized he looked sexy.

"Sirius Black at your service for the evening." He gave a bow as he smiled cheekily and wink.

"I..wow..James., you didn't need to do this."

"Let me take care of you. I love you, even though this is our first date. And if you must know, Sirius volunteered for this."

"I love you, too." Turning to Sirius, I said softly, "Thank you, Sirius, for making this evening special for us."

* * *

 **Sorry, this would have to suffice for now.**


	13. Career Choices

**Written for the September event at Hogwarts: (plot) Interaction with a teacher**

 **Words: 183**

* * *

 **Career Choices**

Lily PoV

I knocked on the door and opened it.

"May I come in?"

"Ah, yes, Miss Evans. Come on in. Please take a seat." Professor McGonagall acted like she knew I was going to come and meet her, weird.

"Speak, child, what troubles you."

I started, "Professor, I don't know what to do after graduation. I attended the career counseling and I still can't figure out what to do. I want to be a Healer, a Potions master or I don't know, teacher. But I can't decide which line I want to take and subsequently, which NEWTS I should appear for."

"Dear child, do you know, every year my brightest students appear to struggle with this same dilemma. I just have to say one thing. Can you picture yourself as a Potions msster, a Healer, a teacher? If yes, then that's your field. If no, then look towards other jobs."

I breathed in. She said it so simply, so matter of factly I felt reassured.

"I see. Thank you, Ma'am." I said as I got up.

* * *

 **Let me know how this was. I may take down these last three chapters and post them again.**


End file.
